Heart skip a beat
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Adanya cinta sejati adalah debaran. Desiran halus yang muncul tanpa adanya rencana, aturan ataupun paksaan. Bukankah semua pemikirannya waktu kecil dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Tidak ada sebutan untuk kata cinta sejati. Dan tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya debaran atau apapun itu. / "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."/ Taoris/Kristao/Fantao! BL! Oneshoot!


**Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao and Others**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary :** **Adanya cinta sejati adalah debaran. Desiran halus yang muncul tanpa adanya rencana, aturan ataupun paksaan. Bukankah semua pemikirannya waktu kecil dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Tidak ada sebutan untuk kata cinta sejati. Dan tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya debaran atau apapun itu. / "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."/**

 **Warning: OOC, oneshoot, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, pendek, typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

 **Heart skip a beat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama hidupnya 26 tahun, Kris tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Jangankan cinta rasa sukapun sepertinya tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Bukan berarti dia buruk rupa dan semua orang menjauhinya. Justru pria tinggi dengan nama lengkap Wu Yifan itu adalah cerminan manusia sempurna (jika hal seperti itu memang ada). Dia tampan, kaya, jenius, berkharisma dan salah satu investor muda yang sukses. Hampir setiap gadis yang pernah bertemu pandang dengannya langsung jatuh hati tanpa pikir panjang.

Kris adalah magnet bagi setiap makhluk hidup bernafas yang tertarik dengan pesona dan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki. Tapi sayangnya dia tidaklah sesempurna kelihatannya. Bagi orang yang mengenal dekat Kris, dia adalah sosok yang irit bicara, sering menampilkan ekspresi datar dan tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta. Terutama dengan hal yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kris selalu percaya jika itu adalah mitos orang jaman dulu yang masih kuno dan belum mengerti tatanan hidup teratur dan terarah di jaman modern seperti sekarang. Dia yakin cinta hanya kamuflase bagi mereka yang mendambakan kebahagiaan semu. Dia sangat percaya diri dengan hal itu. Apalagi melihat banyak orang di luar sana seolah memuja-mujanya dengan topeng palsu berkedok senyuman dan tanggapan hangat yang terlalu berlebihan.

Kris tahu itu semua hanya kepura-puraan. Dan dia sangat membenci hal yang berbau kotor dan busuk, seperti mereka.

Dia hanya butuh sesuatu yang murni dan apa adanya. Dia menginginkan loyalitas kesetiaan yang mutlak bukan cinta dan segala bullshit yang lain.

Semuanya tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan.

Ibunya pernah bercerita padanya waktu kecil dulu bahwa adanya cinta sejati adalah debaran. Desiran halus yang muncul tanpa adanya rencana, aturan ataupun paksaan. Dia mengalir begitu saja. Hanya seperti itu. Kris kecil yang masih bersih tidak mengerti apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk dengan antusias. Dan bertekat di dalam hati jika apapun yang diajarkan ibunya pasti sesuatu yang dia butuhkan nantinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Kris yakin itu hanyalah omong kosong. Melihat kedua orang tuanya bercerai karena sebuah perselingkuhan sudah cukup membuatnya percaya bahwa cinta sejati tidak pernah ada.

Kris memang selalu mengaku dengan tidak adanya cinta di hidupnya walau seberapa banyakpun mantah kekasih yang pernah dia miliki. Bahkan sekalipun dia tidak pernah peduli pada mereka yang telah mengemis cinta padanya.

Bagaimana caranya dia memberi cinta jika kenyataannya dia tidak pernah percaya pada cinta? Jadi jangan salahkan Kris jika dia hanya menganggap mereka semua sebagai kebutuhan. Sesuatu yang diperlukan jika tidak punya pilihan lain. Artinya jika sudah bosan dan tidak berguna harus segera dibuang dan dimusnahkan, seperti barang rusak.

Bukankah semua pemikirannya waktu kecil dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Tidak ada sebutan untuk kata cinta sejati. Dan tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya debaran atau apapun itu.

.

.

.

"SIAL...!" Kris menendang ban mobilnya dengan emosi. Ban belakang sebelah kiri mobilnya kempes di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Kenapa seharian ini dia selalu mendapatkan kesialan beruntun? Dimulai dari tadi pagi ketika dia bangun tidur dan mendapati dapur apartementnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah dikarenakan Luhan (sepupunya) membuat kue percobaan yang gagal. Dia bangun kesiangan jadi tentu dia tidak menyadari kedatangan pemuda cantik itu ke apartementnya. Lalu saat dia hendak pergi dan ingin bertemu rekan kerjanya tapi tak disangka olehnya bahwa lift yang ada di gedung apartementnya tidak berfungsi. Alias mati total. Ada perbaikan atau apalah itu Kris tidak peduli. Dia menggeram emosi dan mau tidak mau harus pasrah menuruni tangga. Dari lantai 9 sampai lantai dasar. Oh great.

Dan apa yang lebih mengesalkan dari itu?

Kunci mobilnya tertinggal di dalam apartement akibat dia lupa membawanya.

 _Oh shit!_

Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Lalu hal lain apakah yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk? Dengan tanpa dosanya Sehun (asistent pribadinya) mengatakan bahwa dia salah melihat jadwal. Yang intinya tidak ada pertemuan penting dengan rekan bisnis di luar kantor hari ini.

 _Damn!_ Seseorang, bunuh seorang Oh Sehun untuknya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus sudah berada di sini dalam waktu 10 menit." desisnya habis kesabaran.

"T-tapi hyung, aku sedang membuat janji rapat dengan perusahaan besar yang kau perintahkan kemarin." jawab dari line telepon sebrang.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Oh Sehun...!" teriaknya lalu melempar ponsel mahalnya di jok bagian belakang mobil. Dia berdiri frustasi di samping mobilnya sambil mengacak tatanan rambut yang sebelumnya tertata rapi. Matanya mulai menjelajah ke lingkungan sekitar.

Jalanan sepi dengan bangunan pinggir jalan yang sama jarangnya. Bagaimana bisa dia sampai terdampar di tempat kuburan seperti ini?

Oh! Dia lupa jika sebelumnya dia telah berencana untuk mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya yang tinggal di kota kecil yang cukup terpencil untuk berlibur sejenak. Tidak heran jika semuanya terlihat sepi dengan masih banyak pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh rindang.

Suasananya begitu tenang dan sejuk. Kris sangat suka.

"Aku harus mencari bengkel di dekat sini. Jika tidak ingin terdampar sendirian sampai malam." gumamnya menimbang-menimbang. Mengingat jam di tangan yang sudah menunjukkan waktu sore.

"Tidak punya pilihan lain, baiklah..."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kris menemukannya. Setelah berjalan seperti orang gila selama 15 menit, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah bengkel yang tidak terlalu besar yang berada di persimpangan jalan. Dengan semangat terakhir, dia melangkah cepat lalu berjalan masuk dan melangkah lebih dalam.

"Ehm, permisi..." katanya sedikit lantang. Dia melakukannya karena tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Apa jangan-jangan ini bangunan kosong? Sial! Tapi tidak mungkin juga karena sepanjang matanya memandang, banyak peralatan bengkel cukup lengkap juga ada dua mobil dan sebuah motor yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya. Sepertinya sedang diperbaiki.

"Ya? Ah ada pelanggan rupanya. Ada yang bisa dibantu anak muda?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan baju cukup kotor karena oli datang menyambutnya. Dia tersenyum ramah dan ditangannya terdapat obeng besar.

"Bisa membantu saya ahjussi? Begini, salah satu ban mobil saya bocor dan saya butuh yang baru untuk menggantikannya. Saya meninggalkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari sini." balas Kris sopan. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, nak. Tapi kami tidak punya sparepart yang asli. Saya sarankan nanti untuk menggantinya kembali dengan yang resmi. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu, ahjussi. Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya? Saya akan mengutus seseorang untuk memperbaikinya." pria paruh baya itu mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Zitao? Bisa ke sini sebentar?" panggilnya.

 _Srak srak_

"Baba, jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang memperbaiki mesin di bawah sini. Suruh saja Jongin." balas sebuah suara tidak jauh dari mereka, bersumber dari kolong salah satu mobil yang ada di sana. Menurut Kris suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bingung apakah dia pria atau wanita.

"Tapi Jongin sedang istirahat di belakang. Baba tidak mungkin mengganggunya." katanya lagi. Pria itu berbalik dan menghampiri mobil di dekatnya.

Suara gesekan yang cukup berisik terdengar. Setelahnya seseorang muncul dari bawah mobil. Dia berdiri dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Pakaiannya penuh noda dan wajahnya kotor kena oli.

Kris... Melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya. Posturnya tinggi dengan tubuh ramping berisi. Kulitnya kecoklatan dengan rambut hitam pekat seperti langit malam dan wajahnya... Kris tidak bisa mengamatinya dengan jelas.

Dia berdiri di sana sambil merajuk dengan seorang pria paruh baya tadi. Setelahnya suara tawa yang khas terdengar di telinga Kris.

Tawa ini... Kenapa merdu sekali?

 _Deg_

Pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum manis dengan matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik.

 _Deg deg_

Dia melambaikan tangan lalu melangkah ke arah tempatnya berdiri.

 _Deg deg deg_

Dia... Berdiri di hadapan Kris dengan tangan di arahkan padanya. Mengajaknya berkenalan.

 _Deg deg deg deg_

"Zitao, dimana sopan santunmu? Bersihkan dulu tangan dan wajahmu." teguran terdengar. Membuat pemuda itu terbelalak lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ma-maaf... Aku akan kembali lagi setelah membersihkan diri." katanya lirih karena malu. Dia hendak pergi ketika sebuah genggaman lengan menghentikannya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kris mengamatinya dengan jelas walau sedikit samar-samar. Mata itu terlihat khas. Terdapat kantung mata tebal layaknya hewan asli China, Panda. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya begitu unik bak seekor kucing.

"Hey, kau melamun?" Tanyanya lagi. Dengan tatapan mata yang lurus menatap mata Kris.

 _Deg deg deg deg deg_

Sebelah tangan Kris merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengelap wajah yang ada di depannya lembut. Membersihkannya dari noda hitam yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

 _Tertegun_

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..." lirih Kris dengan senyum tipis. Dia menjauhkan sapu tanganya kemudian menatap intens sosok manusia yang begitu indah di hadapannya.

 _Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg_

Kris memegangi sebelah dada kirinya lalu tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia umbar untuk orang lain.

"Wu Yifan, kau?" katanya dengan suara berat khasnya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Tidak peduli sekalipun tangan pemuda di depannya masih kotor.

"Ah, eh ehm... Huang Zitao. Salam kenal gege~" balas pemuda panda itu dengan senyum polos sambil menjabat tangannya.

 _Hangat_

Kris merasakan perasaannya menghangat secara tiba-tiba. Dia menarik Zitao mendekat kemudian memeluknya. Matanya terpejam erat seolah menikmati saat debaran yang menyenangkan dirasakan olehnya.

"Zitao?" bisiknya pelan.

"N-nee... " balas Zitao gugup, kaget sekaligus bingung. Tidak mengerti kenapa pria tampan di depannya ini memeluknya begitu erat.

"Ini memang terdengar terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Tapi... Menikahlah denganku!"

"EHHH..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **Note : ini apa duh gusti... Maaf saya mempublish fic gaje dan tanpa arahan yang jelas. Ini cuma keisengan (lagi?) author yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sekali lagi maafkan saya jika fic ini tidak ada feelnya. :3**

 **Awas kalau pada minta sequel, tak civok atu2 -_-**

 **Sudahlah... Saya pamit dulu.**

 **See u next time~**


End file.
